Telephone
by wifeBeater
Summary: Two-Shot. Carly & Sam are dating, but one night Freddie & Sam go to a party. What will happen?  Cam/Seddie


**Telephone. Cam/Seddie One Shot ****by xoxlilchicxox **

Based on the song _'Telephone' _by Lady Gaga. It about when Freddie comes back from a Vacation in California, he invites Carly & Sam to a club party but only Sam can come because Carly just when to Yakima with Spencer to visit their grandparents.

_Sam's POV:_

I have just arrived at a rocking club, there is quiet a lot half naked people, it was pretty awkward and weird. So I just hung round with Fredward. He looked pretty hot tonight, wha- wha- wait what I am saying. I'm dating Carly. Weird huh? I've never expected it but it just happened, I love Freddie, I mean Fredbag but Carly loves me. Good girl gone you may say it actually happened a day after Freddie left…

"_Sam"_

"_Yes, Carly girl" I chuckle_

"_Do you wanna know why I always reject Freddie?"_

"_Because, he's a total nubface, Haha!" Epic lie_

"_No, he's pretty hot" Soo true. "But that's not it"_

"_Umm Okay, So why"_

"_Because, I like you Sam"_

_I laugh "I like you too" I didn't know she meant like-like!_

"_Really?" Uh-Oh, what have I done! She ran up to me kissed me. I just stood there frozen she said " because I love you" I've been trying to tell her I don't wanna be in relationship but she goes all happy about us going out so it's tricky._

"So Puckett having a good time?"

"Yep, so you wanna dan-"

Goddammit! My phone started ringing again called ID Carly! Greeeat!

"Who's Dat?"

"Carly, this is the 6th time she called"

"Just answer and say you are kinda busy, so you can't talk"

"Thanks Freddie." I answer.

"OMG Sam you answered, I've gotta surprise for yo-"

"Sorry Carly, I gotta tell you something"

She gets worried, "You are not breaking with me right?" **I WISH**

"No, Well…

_Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? Say?"_

"Gfsujtreiptgoporeq rujkyipior?" I heard Carly say.

"_Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy." _She got the message

"Sorry Sam, I'll call later"

"Thanks" I hung up

"You ready now?"

"Yes Fredwardo"

Me & Fredbag were whining and grinding on the dance floor, it was pretty fun, and then they just started about to started playing '_Just Dance'_, my favorite song. I was getting to brake into my dance modeuntil my phone starts ringing and gee it's Carlotta Shay, she only left me 30 minutes, felt like only 5 seconds… I pick up the phone.

She says "This is really important imp-"

"_Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
you shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy. _

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my teleph-"_

"Jeez, Sam. I get it you're busy. I'll call later, since not important!"

"Wai-" she hung up, I didn't care, she was starting piss me off!

"Lemme guess, Carly!

"Yep, it's really annoying" he chuckles

"Okay let's enjoy the freedom you got!"

**General POV:**

Carly surprise was to meet Freddie & Sam at club. Spencer thought it unfair to miss Freddie's party. Carly walked she see Sam & Freddie dancing they were playing '_Telephone' _Carly listening to lyrics carefully:

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer! _

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing. _

_Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'. _

_'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! _

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. _

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

_Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Carly came her senses. The reason why Sam was like because, she's like Lady Gaga. They are both brave not afraid, to say they think and blonde, technically.

"Hold up people, were gonna take thing nice and slow. So grab a partner!" said the DJ. So I was just to go Sam but she took Freddie, they were dancing to '_Running Away'_ by AM.

"Remember this Sam"

"This was when we had our first kiss"

"This is song that was playing the background"

Sam smiled at started kissing Freddie.

"Sam, what are doing? You're dating Carly"

"I don't love her, I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes I do"

They kiss passionately, but little did know Carly was right behind them…

"Stupid Bitch!"

Should I do a sequel after this? Please Review!


End file.
